


Admiring you is my new bad habit

by niel4ong



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mentioned other wannaone member, Misunderstandings, Pining, dumb!ong, shy!minhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 08:03:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12649476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niel4ong/pseuds/niel4ong
Summary: Seongwoo develops a new bad habit of admiring Hwang Minhyun for every part of him that screams perfection, especially his sweet honey voice.





	Admiring you is my new bad habit

**Author's Note:**

> I feel so fluffy right now and decided to finish one of my abandoned drafts in the "deserted island" folder.   
> Unbeta'd, so I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes.   
> I hope you enjoy this Onghwang.

Jaehwan loves to sing. Literally everytime, everywhere. It’s not a secret anymore. Everyone knows it and has already got used to it. His voice, Seongwoo notes, no doubt has a high-quality. Powerful. High technique skilled. He isn’t called as PD101 (Now Wanna One’s) main vocal for nothing.

 

However, Seongwoo notices, that there’s another member who does love to sing as much as Jaehwan, just not as stand out. The real main visual of Wanna One (and no one can argue with that), the only one who made it to the top eleven, trainee of Pledis, and a member of debuted group Nu’est: Hwang Minhyun.

 

As time passes, with them living under the same roof and doing activities as a group and spending 24/7 together, Seongwoo can’t help but observing each member’s habit and personality. But there’s always the time, he has to just stop thinking and be focused on the certain member. It’s when Hwang Minhyun starts humming some random melody.

 

Minhyun’s voice is soft, and barely above whisper, people will have a hard time catch it but Seongwoo has grown this habit to perk up his ear to listen his surrounding carefully, especially when Minhyun is around. He doesn’t want to miss the opportunity of listening to Minhyun’s singing.

 

Apparently Minhyun is quite often doing it, now that Seongwoo finally has made an effort to count how many times Hwang Minhyun humming in a daily basis. Throughout the day, Minhyun is mostly lazily singing an upbeat song in the morning on his way to the bathroom, and when they have their breakfast, the other members will talk about their weird dreams or today’s schedule and Minhyun will be so focused on spreading his peanut butter on his toast while humming a ballad song.

 

Sometimes on the van, and Seongwoo sits next to him, after exchanging some light conversation the handsome man will close his eyes, resting his head against the window and, if Seongwoo’s luck hasn’t drained out for that day, he’ll get a sleepily serenading Minhyun. Which is the rarest moment because 1) It isn’t everyday he gets to sit beside the man, 2) It isn’t everyday he gets to listen to Minhyun’s soft humming so close, and 3) It isn’t everyday he gets such luxury while watching the peaceful look on Minhyun’s face (which he’s getting more and more fond of every day).

 

Seongwoo treasures his moment of little observation on Minhyun and considers them precious and didn’t know he’s actually already addicted to it that it has become his newfound habit until this certain time he stares at Minhyun closely when the latter unconsciously humming Crush’s Beautiful when he stirs his latte one evening. The owner of the soft voice stops singing suddenly and turns to look at Seongwoo, right back to his eyes.

 

Startled and feeling embarrassed as if he’s caught doing some abomination, Seongwoo darts his pair of brown eyes away. He feels grateful that Woojin is beside him, trying to beat the boss monster on his game with a pouting Jihoon next to him, and he starts to tease the pink sausages, in attempt to save himself.

 

That one little happening gets the best of him. He doesn’t know why but he feels like observing Minhyun and secretly listening to his singing and sometimes staring at his absurdly perfectly sculpted handsome face (herein after referred as his new bad habit) is kind of a sin and he’s become self-conscious about it. He keeps his head low when Minhyun is somewhere near, let’s say… like within one meter, and fixes his gaze at something or someone that isn’t Minhyun. And the fact that Hwang Minhyun doesn’t stop his stupid habit of humming sweet songs with his honey voice (no offense to Sewoon’s stans but Minhyun does have voice as sweet as honey too!) is giving Seongwoo a hard time to control himself that he unconsciously one-sidedly avoiding Minhyun.

 

This kind of situation has been going on for a week, a week of torture for Seongwoo because he’s missed those times he can enjoy the beautiful sight and scenery that is Hwang Minhyun without so much worry, and bless himself with a free serenade every now and then. He thinks, he probably has developed a new addiction, instead of a new bad habit.

 

He knows he’s screwed when it starts to annoy him that he actually feels the need to listen to Minhyun’s sweet voice (damn he’s been crying inside for the whole week). He even goes to edit their songs to cut Minhyun’s only part and plays it on loops. But then Minhyun’s voice in the recordings is different to the live ones he usually listens to. They feel more like home, it soothes him.

 

Seongwoo is stressed out.

 

No one can help him. No one.

 

* * *

 

Having a day off is truly blissful for Wannaone members now, including Seongwoo. Their packed schedule is draining their blood, tears and sweat and it’s always good to have a day for recharging. He finds no one in his shared room when he opens his eyes in the morning. He recalls Daniel telling him that he and Jisung-hyung would visit MMO’s trainees. He also vaguely remembers Woojin and Daehwi left the dorm last night to visit MXM’s dorm, and Jaehwan did mention he’d arrange a date with Sewoon. Sungwoon-hyung might be leaving for Hotshot’s dorm as well, just like usual whenever he has spare time, same goes to Minhyun who always comes back to his home, Nuest dorm. But he’s kind of remembering Minhyun asked him to go out with him somewhere, but now that he’s feeling like this towards the other, he doesn’t have the confidence to act normally. He partly hopes that at least Jinyoung or Jihoon will be at home because he doesn’t feel like going anywhere.

 

When Seongwoo finally decides to get out of his room, to his surprise, he finds the source of his problem wearing his home attire and sitting on the couch with a book in his hand, looking so comfortable and so fucking breathtaking.

 

Seongwoo gasps, and it brings the older’s attention to him. Minhyun does turn his head away from his book but it’s just for a brief second. When Seongwoo sighs in relief and about to head for the bathroom, Minhyun speaks and it stops him.

 

“It’s just us here today, everyone’s out,” Minhyun informs him.

 

“O-oh,” Seongwoo replies, too nervously. He gets even more nervous when Minhyun marks his book with his bookmark before closing it and placing it on top of the table. He pats the empty space next to him, asking Seongwoo to sit there with him.

 

Despite all of his complicated feeling when it comes to Minhyun, Seongwoo moves and slowly walks near towards the couch and eventually follows Minhyun’s order.

 

“Can you tell me why are you avoiding me?”

 

“Oh,” Seongwoo looks up, avoiding Minhyun’s piercing gaze.

 

“Hey, look at me,” Minhyun says as he wraps his hands on both Seongwoo’s cheeks, gently asking him to properly face him. “Did I do something wrong?” Seongwoo shook his head, and Minhyun sighs. “Is something bothering you?”

 

There is. A lot. But Seongwoo doesn’t know how to tell his object of affection about his little trouble with him being a creepy fanboy.

 

“Seongwoo, we’re dating so at least tell your boyfriend here what’s troubling you?”

 

Dating? Boyfriend?

 

Raising his eyebrow, Seongwoo is so deep in thought. “We’re dating?”

 

Minhyun’s face falls and he pulls back, hands that were once warm on Seongwoo’s cheeks slowly retreating themselves. “You said yes when I asked you out two weeks ago? Was it my imagination? Do I love you too much I’m hallucinating things?”

 

“What—wait,” Seongwoo doesn’t have any idea what’s the older talking about.

 

“I asked you when we were finished filming for The Musician? I asked if you’d like to go out with me—and you said yes—wait,” despite his mental breakdown, Minhyun manages to realize where all of this went wrong. He groans and face-palming in embarrassment. He feels hot all over his face and surely his ears are as red as tomato by now.

 

“That…”

 

“Oh God, I thought you were just too shy and wanted to keep it a secret from the others that we hadn’t done anything coupley since we’re official—or I thought we were—It’s so so wrong in so many levels that I just can’t—I thought we finally had time just for the two of us. Oh God!”

 

“Sorry—I thought you asked me out, asked me to go out, somewhere, you know, the usual and I didn’t think it was that kind of go-out instead of the go-out I thought it was,” Seongwoo explains, but clearly it isn’t necessary anymore because Minhyun himself has figured it out.

 

There’s this awkward silence for a few minutes that feels like years. The longest interval in Seongwoo’s life, totally won over that moment when Mnet deliberately prolonged the cliffhanger to announce the final line-up. Until Minhyun finally looks up and Seongwoo can tell his eyes have changed and determined.

 

“Fine, fine, I’m sorry that I didn’t make myself clear before,” he says as he slowly holds Seongwoo’s hands.

 

Eyes to eyes, and Seongwoo’s inside flips upside down with the current situation, to be able to see Minhyun’s pretty face and red lips he uses to serenade in between their busy activities, he doesn’t mind if he dies now. And they’re holding hands too!!! Seongwoo’s inner self screams happily like a high school girl he even disgusted by himself.

 

“Ong Seongwoo,” Minhyun says. “Let me do this again, properly this time.”

 

Seongwoo nods.

 

“Will you go out with me? As in—dating me. Be my partner. To be official couple. That can kiss—,”

 

Seongwoo’s lips form a wide smile, his feeling burst out that he leans in to catch Minhyun’s lips in his. “Like this?”

 

“Like this.” Minhyun confirms.

 

“So I can freely listen to your serenades again?”

 

“Huh?” Minhyun tilts his head, confused by the question but he nods anyway. “Anything.”

 

“Then yes!! Hell yes!”

 

Uh-oh? Minhyun can’t quite understand and he doesn’t finish his confession yet. The L word isn’t even being said, yet. But judging by Seongwoo’s reaction, and also the kiss—Damn Minhyun can’t help but blushing at the thought—so he thinks that he did fine, right? Seongwoo likes him back, doesn’t he? It seems so.

 

“So can I request you to sing Galaxy for me?”

 

“Right now?” Minhyun is taken a back.

 

“Yes!!”

 

“Oh-okay! If that’s my boyfriend wants me to do…” Minhyun bites his lower lip, feeling shy at the boyfriend word he just used to address Seongwoo. And then he sings his boyfriend his favorite song, Galaxy with so much effort and completely immersed and feeling incredibly bubbly and happy seeing how happy his boyfriend is.

 

Minhyun is contented. Even though he has to lose his voice the next day after serenading Seongwoo for four hours straight. He was sure that Seongwoo wouldn’t let him rest if not for Woojin and Daehwi arrived home early. Leaving the pouting and grumbling Seongwoo, saying things about him getting not enough dosage to make up for the lost time. Minhyun still doesn’t get it but he makes a mental note to ask Seongwoo sometime later.

 

At least they’re now official. And it isn’t a misunderstanding anymore.

 

And they live happily ever after in WannaOne Dorm.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are so much love <3  
> And... /embarrassed   
> If you, by any chance, have any question or just want to chat with me (I do want to!!! >//<)  
> I... I just created CC here: https://curiouscat.me/Peachyslates  
> I don't bite, so... skjdfhfkjsd 
> 
> Anyway, Thanks so much for reading! <3 <3


End file.
